The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is commonplace in arthroscopic procedures to employ sutures and anchors to secure soft tissues to bone. Despite their widespread use, several improvements in the use of sutures and suture anchors may be made. For example, the procedure of tying knots may be very time consuming, thereby increasing the cost of the procedure and limiting the capacity of the surgeon. Furthermore, the strength of the repair may be limited by the strength of the knot. This latter drawback may be of particular significance if the knot is tied improperly as the strength of the knot in such situations may be significantly lower than the tensile strength of the suture material.
To improve on these uses, sutures having a single preformed loop have been provided. FIG. 1 represents a prior art suture construction. As shown, one end of the suture is passed through a passage defined in the suture itself. The application of tension to the ends of the suture pulls a portion of the suture through the passage, causing a loop formed in the suture to close. Relaxation of the system, however may allow a portion of the suture to translate back through the passage, thus relieving the desired tension.
It is an object of the present teachings to provide an alternative device for anchoring sutures to bone and soft tissue. The device, which is relatively simple in design and structure, is highly effective for its intended purpose.
The present teachings provide for a method for coupling soft tissue to bone. The method includes the following: implanting in bone a first anchor including a first suture construct connected to the first anchor; passing a first adjustable loop of the first suture construct at least one of over or through the soft tissue; coupling the first adjustable loop to one of a first locking feature of the first anchor or a second locking feature of a second anchor; adjusting the first adjustable loop by pulling a first end of the first suture construct; and securing the soft tissue against bone by pulling the first end of the first suture construct.
The present teachings provide for another method for coupling soft tissue to bone. The method includes: implanting in bone a first anchor including a first suture construct connected to the first anchor, the first suture construct including a first end and a second end; passing a first adjustable loop of the first suture construct at least one of over or through the soft tissue; coupling the first adjustable loop to a first locking feature of a second anchor having a second suture construct with a second adjustable loop; adjusting the first adjustable loop by pulling the first end of the first suture construct, the first end passed through a first passage portion defined by the first suture construct; securing the soft tissue against the bone with the first adjustable loop by pulling the first end; implanting the second anchor in bone; passing the second adjustable loop at least one of over or through the soft tissue; coupling the second adjustable loop to a second locking feature of a third anchor; implanting the third anchor in bone; adjusting the second adjustable loop by pulling a third end of the second suture construct; and securing the soft tissue against the bone with the second adjustable loop by pulling the third end of the second suture construct.
The present teachings also provide for a bone anchor for coupling soft tissue to bone. The bone anchor includes a bone coupling portion, a tissue coupling portion, and a suture construct. The bone coupling portion includes a plurality of bone locking features. The tissue coupling portion is adjacent to the bone coupling portion. The tissue coupling portion defines an aperture and a suture coupling feature. The suture construct is seated within the aperture. The suture construct includes a first adjustable loop. A first end of the suture construct is passed through the first passage portion defined by the suture construct. The suture construct defines a first aperture and a second aperture at opposite ends of the first passage portion. Pulling the first end of the suture construct decreases a length of the first adjustable loop.